Faraway (hiatus)
by annpui
Summary: Chapter 5: Mereka saling jatuh cinta disaat yang sama. Jatuh cinta kepada seseorang yang juga jatuh cinta kepada orang lain. Update.
1. Bye

**Warning: Shonen-ai, Possible OOC, Typo, etc**

**Disclaimer : Nakamura Shungiku. Bila Sekaiichi Hatsukoi punyaku, habislah sudah Ritsu *evil's smile***

* * *

/Beethoven-Für Elise/

"Apakah kau akan benar benar pergi Ritsu?"

Takano mengeratkan rangkulan tangan kanannya pada pinggang Ritsu, sedangkan jemari kirinya sibuk mengiringi jemari ritsu membentuk sebuah melody crescendo(1).

"Hanya setahun takano-san tidak lama, dan lagipula aku pergi bersama ann-chan dan keluarganya jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan"

Ritsu mencoba menekan tuts berkunci nada A minor sesuai dengan transcription(2) namun langsung dicegah oleh jemari besar Takono. Bisikan ejekan terdengar pelan dikuping kiri Ritsu, Ritsu menengadah memandang atasannya—ah tidak mungkin lebih dari atasan, entahlah—yang hanya ditanggapi senyuman jahil oleh Takano.

"Setahun itu bukanlah waktu yang sebentar Ritsu—" Takano menghela nafas pelan sembari kembali mengiringi permainan piano Ritsu "—dan lagi Los Angeles itu jauh dari Jepang"

Jemari telunjuk Ritsu berusaha mengimbangi permain Takano yang kian cepat, sesekali jemarinya terpeleset dan menekan tuts yang salah dan langsung diberi hadiah sebuah kecupan dipipi jika Ritsu melakukan kesalahan sekecil apapun sesuai perjanjian mereka sebelumnya.

"Ukhh... ayolah Takano cuma setahun. Lagi pula pembelajaran bisnis ini penting bagiku untuk meneruskan perusahaan ayah nanti. Tidakkah kau ingin melihatku jadi orang hebat?"

Helaan nafas kembali dikeluarkan oleh Takano, jemarinya masih asik berkutat dengan tuts piano. Seluruh perhatiannya tertuju pada wajah Ritsu yang hanya bisa ia lihat sebagian dari sudut pandangnya kini. Dentingan piano memenuhi ruangan, harmonisasi nada yang tercipta dari penggabungan beberapa accord dan chord begitu memanjakan telinga.

Takano tidak memberikan jawaban. Mereka berdua terdiam. Hanya suara dari dentingan piano yang menyeruak dalam keheningan.

"Aku berjanji akan menghubungimu secara rutin Takano-san" Ritsu masih asik berkutat dengan not balok yang terpampang dihadapannya.

Alih alih menjawab pertaan Ritsu, takano lebih memilih membenamkan wajahnya diantara helaian rambut Ritsu, menikmati wangi harum yang tadi hanya tercium samar samar oleh hidungnya. Ritsu menghentikan permainannya beberapa saat karena terkejut , dan lagi lagi Takano memberikaannya sebuah hadiah kecupan dipipi.

"Lanjutkan" perintah Takano, yang kini sedang sibuk memeluk Ritsu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Nee Takano-san kau benar benar berlebihan, kan bukan berarti aku akan pergi selamanya. Apasih yang sebenarnya kau khawatirkan?"

Takano terdiam sejenak "Kau akan menghilang lagi dari hadapanku secara tiba-tiba—"

Perkataan Takano sukses membungkam Ritsu. Sebenarnya Takano tidak masalah bila harus menunggu Ritsu selama setahun toh 10 tahun ia telah menunggu Ritsu meski selama ini ia tidak tahu apakah ia diijinkan untuk bertemu dengan Ritsu kembali atau tidak. Hanya saja rasanya berat untuk melepaskan Ritsu pergi ke Los Angeles kini, mungkin trauma akibat masa lalu, atau mungkin juga karena kini ia sudah mendapatkan Ritsu kembali—dengan penuh perjuangan tentunya —dan khawatir bila ia sedikit saja melepaskan gengamnya, Ritsu akan menghilang untuk kedua kalianya.

"—dari situ decrescendo(3) Ritsu" sebuah kecupan kembali mendarat dipipi Ritsu

"Ah maaf aku lupa" Ritsu menarik nafasnya perlahan "Maafkan kebodohanku waktu itu, tapi kini aku berjanji tidak akan pergi jauh lagi dari sisimu"

"Baiklah kalau begitu berbaliklah, lihat aku"

Ritsu membalikan badannya. Mengubah posisi duduknya berhadapan dengan Takano. Dilihatya mata coklat Takano merefleksikan bayangan dirinya, begitu pula Takano yang mendepati bayangan dirinya terefleksikan dengan sempurna pada iris hijau Ritsu. Kedua tangan takano menyentuh pipi Ritsu secara perlahan.

"Baiklah aku akan mengijinkanmu tapi ingat hubungi aku secara rutin setiap hari minimal tiga kali pagi, siang, dan malam—"

"Takano-san jangan bercand—" Takano meletakan jari telunjuknya didepan bibir Ritsu, menyuruhnya agar mendengarkan hingga akhir sebelum memberikan sanggahan.

"Telefon aku minimal seminggu sekali, kirimkan fotomu lewat e-mail setiap dua minggu sekali, jaga kesehatanmu, dan... ingatlah aku selalu dimanapun kau berada"

Ritsu tertawa renyah "Hahahaha Takano-san lihat betapa sentimentilnya dirimu"

"Ya dan semua itu karenamu"

Takano memajukan wajahnya. Ritsu hanya bergeming, matanya terkunci pada sorot mata Takano. Hidung dan dahi mereka berdua saling menempel, menjelarkan sensai hangat ke dahi masing masing. Takano dapat merasakan hembusan nafas hangat pada pipinya. Ritsu memejamkan matanya ketika Takano semakin memajukan wajahnya, ia masih saja merasa grogi jika ia dan Takano begitu dekat seperti saat ini.

Takano dapat merasakan bibirnya telah menyentuh sesuatu yang lembut. Ritsu lebih merapatkan matanya ketika sesuatu yang basah mulai menyapu bibirnya. Takano melepaskan kecupannya dan memandang Ritsu yang wajahnya memerah semerah warna apel fuji.

"Remember Ritsu, don't shut your lips so tight"

"Huh?! Hey—"

**.**

**Annpui**

**Proudly Present**

**Chapter 1 : Bye**

**.**

**.**

**.**

/Chantal Kreviazuk-Leaving on A Jet Plane/

"This is final boarding call for Airline flight 705 with non stop service to Los Angeles, all comfort passenger should be in bording this time for allow"

Takano memegang tangan Ritsu erat, tidak ada niatan untuk melepaskannya hingga penerbangan Ritsu menuju Los Angeles. Tidak peduli tatapan iri Ann-chan dan tatapan bingung keluarga Ann-chan yang melihatnya terus menggandeng Ritsu.

"Takano san, lepaskan" bisik Ritsu berusaha melepaskan gengaman Takano yang begitu erat pada tangannya. "Aku ingin ke kamar kecil"

"Tidak. Kalau kau ingin ke kamar kecil aku akan mengantarmu"

"TIDAK!"

Melihat kedekatan mereka berdua Ann-chan tertawa kecil memperhatikan. Ia begitu menyukai ekspresi Ritsu ketika bersama Takano begitu apa adanya, walau sebenarnya ia iri kepada Takano yang seseorang dibutuhkan oleh Ritsu.

"Andaikan aku Takano-san" bisik Ann-chan kepada dirinya sendiri. "oh tidak Ann-chan jangan mulai. Ingat, kebahagian Ricchan adalah kebahagianmu juga"

"Ada apa Ann-chan? Ayo cepat kita harus ke gateway sebentar lagi penerbangan kita"

"A-ayah? Tidak ada apa, baiklah"

Ann-chan berjalan menghampiri Ritsu yang berada didepannya. Sesekali ia melirik tangan Takano yang sedang menggenggam tangan Ritsu. Bila boleh egois sebenarnya ia ingin menyambar tangan Takano, tapi itu berarti jahat dan Ann-chan tidak mau dirinya menjadi jahat.

"Nee Ricchan"

"Hmm?"

Ritsu memutar tubuh ke arah Ann-chan yang berada disebelahnya. Sedangkan Takano hanya bersikap tak acuh memperhatikan dan terus menggenggam tangan Ritsu

"Aku merasa deg degan ini pertama kalinya aku pergi jauh keluar negri"

"Tenanglah Ann-chan kan ada aku?"

Ritsu memberikan senyuman kepada Ann-chan. Melihat hal itu Ann-chan merasa sedikit tenang. Diliriknya tangan kanan Ritsu yang menggantung bebas diudara. Ia ingin megenggamnya seperti yang Takano lakukan pada Tangan kiri Ritsu.

"Ricchan..."

"Ya Ann-chan?"

"Bolehkah aku menggenggam tanganmu?"

Takano membelalakan matanya kaget tidak menyangka Ann-chan akan berkata seperti itu. Bukankah Ann-chan sudah merestui hubungannya dengan Ritsu.

"Jangan salah paham Takano-san. Jika memang tidak boleh tidak apa apa" Ann-chan segera mengintrupsi kalimatnya begitu melihat mimik wajah Takano yang menunjukan tidak suka. Ritsu yang melihatnya hanya menghelakan nafas kemudian tersenyum kepada Ann-chan.

"Tenju saja boleh Ann-chan. kemarikan tanganmu"

"Bolehkah?"

"Tentu, ya kan Takano-san?"

Takano hanya membuang mukanya sebal. "Terserahlah"

Pintu masuk gateaway mulai terlihat dihadapan mereka. Takano kembali mengeratkan genggamannya. waktu telah tiba untuknya melepaskan Ritsu. Ritsu yang menyadari kegelisahan Takano, memberikan senyumannya kepada Takano dan membalas genggaman Takano. Jika Takano ada wanita maka saat ini ia pasti akan menangis meraung raung meminta Ritsu agar jangan pergi, namun ia bukanlah wanita.

"Takano-san..."

"Sudah saatnya berpisah ya Ritsu?" ujar Takano sedih

"Maaf..."

Takano mengacak Rambut Ritsu lembut, mencubit pipinya gemas, menatap dengan intens kedalam mata Ritsu dan kemudian memeluknya.

"jaga dirimu baik baik disana, jangan merepotkan Ann-chan dan keluarganya, jangan nakal, kemudian begitu urusanmu disana sudah selesai cepatlah kembali Ritsu"

Ritsu mengelus kepala Takano-san. Ia juga sebenarnya berat untuk berpisah, namun hal ini harus ia lakukan demi menjamin masa depannya. Ia ingin agar suatu saat dirinya dan Takano menjadi seseorang yang sukses dalam bidang pekerjaan.

"Tentu Takano-san, akan ku ingat perkataanmu"

Takano mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Ann-chan yang sedang memandang mereka.

"Tolong jaga Ritsu disana, hanya kau yang bisa menjaganya"

Ann-chan tersenyum mendengarkan "Baiklah Takano-san aku akan menjaganya degan segenap jiwa dan ragaku"

"Hey Ann-chan bukankah terbalik seharusnya aku yang menjagamu"

"Tapi Ricchan aku ingin menjagamu juga"

"Baiklah baiklah bagaimana kalau kita saling menjaga satu sama lain"

"Oke!"

Takano terkekeh memperhatikan mereka berdua. Jika diperhatikan seperti ini mereka benar benar seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar. Entahlah Takano selalu merasa resah jika Ann-chan berada disekitar Ritsu.

"Bolehkan kau tinggalkan Ritsu sebentar ada yang ingi kubicarakan dengannya" ucap Takano kepada Ann-chan yang masih asik berdebat dengan Ritsu.

"Oh— maaf aku tidak peka. Baiklah Ricchan aku pergi duluan segeralah menyucul"

Kini tinggal Takano dan Ritsu berdua dalam diam, dua duanya merasa enggan untuk mengucapkan kata perpisahan. Takano hanya memperhatikan Ritsu dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kakinya, sedangkan Ritsu menunduk memandang kopernya.

"Aku mencintaimu Ritsu—"

"Aku mencintaimu Takano-san—"

Ucap mereka serempak. Ritsu dan Takano saling memandang seraya menahan tawa geli yang sebentar lagi terpecah. Ritsu memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa terbahak bahak dan Takano menutup mulutnya berusaha meredam tawanya.

"Hahahaha... hati hati ya Ritsu"

"Terimakasih Takano-san, sampai berjumpa lagi nanti"

Ritsu menarik kopernya, berjalan menjauh dari Takano-san. Baru saja lima langkah Ritsu berjalan Takano memanggilnya, menarik tangannya kemudian mengecupnya singkat.

"Selamat jalan Ritsu"

To be Continued

* * *

**Yuhu~ akhirnya fanfic Sekaiichi Hatsukoi beres juga**

**Untuk fanfic ini entah kenapa inginnya fanfic bersambung**

**Awalnya fanfic ini untuk Fai dan Kurogane, namun karena beberapa alasan jadinya Ritsu dan Takano**

**Mungkin nanti aku akan buat Fai dan Kurogane edisi bersambung XD**

**Cobain deh dengerin Leaving On A Jet Plane versi Justin Timberlake **

**bener deh aransemennya! meski nuasansanya lebih ceria X)**

**akhir kata semoga yang membaca menikmati cerita ini :D**

**Mind to give me some review maybe?**

* * *

**Footnote:**

**Crescendo(1) : Suara menjadi keras secara bertahap.**

**Transcription(2) : Sheet musik.**

**Decrescendo(3) : Suara menjadi lembut secara bertahap.**


	2. Where Are You?

**Warning: Shonen-ai (so if you dont like shoai, just let go). Possible OOC, Typo, etc**

**Disclaimer : Nakamura Shungiku. Bila Sekaiichi Hatsukoi punyaku, habislah sudah Ritsu aku ger..aku gere****— ah lupakan *****evil's smile***

**A/N : Yap! Chapter 2 jadi juga. Dan omaygat benar benar menguras otak bikin chapter ini, tapi nulis fanfic itu bener bener seru! apalagi ketika tulisan yang dibuat ternyata mendapatkan apresiasi bagus dari pembaca rasanya tuh pingin terbang kelangit ketujuh XD. Tapi saking keasikan sama fanfic nulis novel terbengkalai padahal target masih jauh hiks.**

**Dan ketika aku baca lagi chapter 1nya ternyata adegan dibandara itu alurnya kecepetan! jadi kesannya keburu buru (gomenasai). Oke dichapter ini sebagian besar akan didominasi oleh Takano (aku suka membuat Takano tersiksa hohoho *evil's laugh*).**

**KiryuuKaitou: Hello my first reader for sekaiichi hatsukoi ff. terimakasih sudah membaca dan me-review XD. ****KiryuuKaitou** juga kece jadi jangan santet aku ya XD. apakah apdetnya sudah kilat atau belum? semoga makin suka ya ceritanya di chapter ini hihihi X)

**Oke. Happy reading, hope you like it reader *wink***

* * *

**Chapter 2: Where Are You?**

**By Annpui**

* * *

.

.

.

Gelisah, cemas, dan khawatir. Mungkin tiga kata itu yang dapat menunjukan perasaan Takano saat ini. sudah sembilan bulan semenjak Ritsu pergi ke Los Angeles bersama Ann-chan dan keluarganya. Hari hari sepi telah dilaluinya selama sembilan bulan—yang terasa bagai sembilan tahun—sungguh tanpa Ritsu hidup bagaikan gerakan slow motion, lama sekali berlalu. Ia benar benar ingin agar Ritsu cepat kembali.

Bulan bulan awal setelah keberangkatan Ritsu ke Los Angeles. Ritsu menepati janjinya untuk menghubungi Takano secara rutin. Menghubunginya melalui pesan singkat sehari tiga kali, meneleponnya seminggu sekali—kadang Takano harus rela terjaga ditengah malam untuk menerima telepon Ritsu karena berbedaan waktu yang signifikan—, mengirimkan foto foto terbarunya disana—Takano harus setengah mati memaksa—setiap dua minggu sekali. Mungkin hal ini terlihat sangat over, tapi bagi Takano ini penting untuk memastikan bahwa Ritsu baik baik saja.

Namun sebulan terakhir ini kontaknya dengan Ritsu terputus, sama sekali tidak ada kontak. Ia ingat saat kontaknya dengan Ritsu terputus pertama kali, hari jumat malam. Biasanya pada hari itu Ritsu akan meneleponnya sekitar jam 9 malam, akan tetapi hingga Takano terlelap dan terbangun dipagi hari Ritsu sama sekali tidak meneleponnya. Awalnya Takano berpikir bahwa Ritsu sedang sibuk dan tidak ada waktu, sayangnya dugaan Takano salah hari hari berikutnyapun Ritsu tidak memberikan kabar. Pesan singkat, e-mail, telepon semuanya terhenti.

Takano benar benar bingung. Ia mencoba menghubungi Ritsu beberapa kali, tetapi yang ia dapatkan hanyalah perasaan cemas yang semakin memuncak.

"Sorry the number your call is not active or is located outside the coverage area. please try again later"

Selalu. Selalu kalimat itu yang ia dengar setiap berusaha menghubungi Ritsu. Berkali kali ia mencoba menghubungi Ritsu disetiap kesempatan yang ada, namun kalimat itu yang selalu setiap menjawab panggilannya. Sialnya ketika ia berusaha menghubungi mantan tunangan Ritsu—Takano menyebut Ann-chan seperti itu—ia baru ingat ia sama sekali tidak tau nomer ataupun e-mail Ann-chan. Sebutlah ia bodoh.

Takano menyandar tubuhnya disandaran kursi kerjanya. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa memusatkan perhatiannya pada pekerjaan sedikitpun. Terlalu kalut dengan berbagai macam dugaan yang ia buat sendiri. Biasanya dari kursi ini ia dapat melihat Ritsu yang sedang bekerja dengan tekun.

Ia benar benar tidak bisa berkonsentrasi ketika ia tidak tahu keadaan Ritsu sama sekali. Ia jadi sering melamun, hingga membuat Kisa beberapa kali mengomel karena pekerjaan mereka keteteran

"Ritsu cepatlah pulang..."

Takano dapat melihat Yokozawa mendekat kearahnya lewat ekor mata. Ia pun tidak luput dari omelan Yokozawa yang mengatakan kalau kualitas kerjanya menurun. Takano tahu sebenarnya Yokozawa mengkhawatirkannya, namun kali ini ia tidak ingin bermanja pada Yokozawa. Ia tidak mau kejadian dulu terulang lagi dan menyebabkan Yokozawa terluka.

"Apakah sudah semua? Aku harus segera menyerahkannya kebagian printing"

Takano menaikan kacamata yang melorot dihidungnya dengan jari telunjuk kemudian menegakkan badannya dikursi menghadap Yokozowa.

"Sebentar lagi selesai mohon bersabar"

Yokozawa menganggukan kepalanya.

"Hey Takano, aku tau kau sedang cemas. Tapi jangan membuat segalanya menjadi kacau"

"Tentu saja tidak, aku hanya lelah Yokozawa"

"Well, jika kau berkata seperti itu baiklah." Ucap Yokozawa sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Oh dan Masamune bukannya kau harus menyerahkan draft yang telah kau edit kepada Mutou-sensei?"

Jemari takano yang sedang mengetik terhenti sesaat. Takano menepuk keningnya "Astaga aku lupa! Jam berapa ini? oh tidak aku akan terlambat" Takano segera mempersiapkan dirinya, dipakainya coat polos berwarna biru dongker. Tidak lupa mengamit tas kerjanya yang penuh dengan darft para komikus didalamnya. "Kisa!" seru Takano "Tolong periksa batas limit penyerahan naskah semua komikus, selagi aku pergi"

Kisa menjawabnya dengan sebuah acungan jempol.

"Tidak biasanya kau lupa pada sesuatu seperti ini Masamune"

"Maaf Yokozawa... tapi aku berjanji ini tidak akan lama"

"Ya ya ya, ngomong ngomong mana syalmu?" tanya Yokozawa ketika melihat leher Takano tidak terbalut syal yang biasanya selalu bertengger dilehernya.

"Ah aku tidak apa—"

"Tidak bisa" sergah Yokozawa dengan suara tegasnya "Ini sudah bulan desember, kau akan masuk angin jika keluar tanpa syal" Yokozawa melepaskan syal coklat bermotif kotak kotak yang melingkar manis dilehernya, kemudian memakaikannya ke leher Takano. "Pakailah"

Takano membalasnya dengan sebuah senyum tipis dan anggukan, dan segera berangkat menuju tempat ia dan Mutou-sensei akan bertemu.

"Cepatlah pulang bocah, Masamune menunggumu"

* * *

Arloji Takano menunjukan pukul 10 lebih 20 menit malam. Berarti kurang lebih 6 jam ia menghabiskan waktunya didalam cafe bersama Mutou-sensei untuk menyelesaikan naskah yang dikejar deadline.

"Uuh desember kali ini dingin sekali. Untung saja tadi Yokozawa meminjamkan syalnya, aku harus berterimakasih padanya nanti"

Takano memperhatikan suasana disepanjang jalannya. Ia suka pemandangan kota dimalam hari, ramai namun tidak berisik. Diliriknya sebuah etalase toko mainan yang memajang sebuah boneka kelinci lucu sedang memegang tongkat sihir berbentuk bintang.

"Coba saja ada Ritsu, ia pasti akan merengek minta dibelikan"

Senyum simpul terlukis diwajah Takano. Ia ingat pertama kali mereka jalan keluar pada hari minggu. Saat itu tanpa sengaja Ritsu melihat sebuah mini figure kelinci aneh bertongkt sihir dietalase toko ini, ia beberapa kali memohon kepada Takano agar mereka bisa mampir sebentar kedalam toko mainan tersebut, yang menurut Takano sangat memalukan mengingat umur mereka bukanlah umur remaja. Namun akhirnya ia kalah dengan tatapan maut super imut milik Ritsu. dan membiarkan dirinya diseret masuk kedalam toko.

Takano terkekeh pelan sendiri, membayangkan moment konyolnya bersama Ritsu. Ia juga ingat satu kejadian konyol lainnya. Saat itu hari jum'at malam sehabis pulang kerja, ia dan Ritsu melewati sebuah restaurant fast food yang sering mereka berdua kunjungi waktu masih sekolah. Takano menggodanya dan berkata bahwa Ritsu masih belum bisa memesan makan dengan baik dan benar disana. Ritsu mendengus kesal, dan menantang Takano. Namun Takano tertawa terbahak bahak memperhatikan Ritsu yang malang sedang berusaha memesan menu yang akan mereka makan, dilayani oleh seorang perempuan muda yang terus saja berbicara tanpa membiarkan Ritsu menjawabnya.

Ia memang tidak pernah merasa Bosan dengan Ritsu.

"Ritsu where are you? I miss you baka"

Takano menghelakan nafasnya pelan, ia menerawang menatap kelangit malam yang gelap. Saat ini tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain menunggu Ritsu.

Masih tiga bulan lagi dari waktu yang dijanjikan Ritsu untuk kembali ke Jepang. Takano menghelakan nafasnya kembali, ia tidak bisa menunggu selama itu dalam keadaan seperti ini. Rasanya ia ingin menyusul Ritsu ke Los Angeles seandainya ia bisa.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kesebrang jalan. Dan tiba tiba matanya menangkap sesosok orang yang dikenalnya. Matanya terbelalak.

Rambut coklat itu.

"Ritsu"

Takano segera melesat kesebrang jalan. Matanya terus memperhatikan sosok orang yang ia yakini adalah Ritsu agar tidak menghilang dari pandangannya. Takano mempercepat langkahnya.

"Hey— Ritsu"

Takano memanggilnya mencoba memastikan bahwa orang yang sedang dikejar benar Ritsu. Orang itu berhenti kemudian membalikkan badannya.

Dan ya orang itu benar RITSU. betapa ia ingin langsung menerjang Ritsu masuk kedalam pelukannya. Sibodoh itu kembali. Ritsunya telah pulang. Segera saja Takano menarik pergelangan tangan Ritsu dan memeluknya. Ia benar benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraannya.

"Kenapa tidak bilang bahwa kau sudah pulang? Padahal kalau aku tau kau akan pulang aku bisa menyiapkan penyambutan" ujar Takano antusias. "Dan hey kau harus minta maaf padaku karena kau telah membuatku khawatir setengah mati. Sebulan ini kau tidak memberitahukan keadaanmu. Apakah hpmu rusak?" Takano melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Ritsu lekat lekat, menarik nafas dalam dalam "Okaeri Ritsu"

Ritsu tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menerawang pada mata Takano.

"Ada apa Ritsu?"

Ritsu menundukan wajahnya kemudian menepis tangan Takano yang tadi menyentuh bahunya.

"Hey! Ritsu kau kenapa?"

Takano memandang heran kearah Ritsu. Kenapa ia bersikap sangat ganjil seperti ini kepadanya. Apakah Ritsu tidak senang melihatnya, padahal mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu. Takano menunggu jawaban Ritsu dengan perasaan tidak menentu.

"Hey Ritsu jawab ak—"

"Jangan berhubungan denganku lagi" ucap Ritsu sangat pelan, lebih tepatnya berbisik.

"Apa?"

"Jangan berhubungan denganku lagi Takano-san"

Takano tertawa canggung, untuk meredakan keterkagetannya.

"Jangan bercanda Ritsu ini tidak lucu"

"Aku tidak bercanda!" teriakan Ritsu langsung membungkam mulut Takano. "Maaf Takano-san tapi aku sudah tidak bisa lagi berada disisimu. Maaf aku melanggar janji yang kubuat sendiri"

Ritsu membungkukkan badannya, kemudian segera berlari menjauh dari hadapan Takano. Takano ingin mengejarnya namun tenaganya telah menguap entah kemana ia masih sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dialaminya tadi. Ia belum bisa memproseskan kesimpulan kejadian yang tadi begitu cepat saja terjadi. Mimpikah ia saat ini, hingga Ritsu mengatakan hal semacam itu.

"Itu pasti bukan Ritsu"

Tapi ia yakin itu Ritsu. ia tidak mungkin salah mengenali orang yang begitu dikasihaninnya. Tapi mengapa?

"Ritsu ada apa denganmu?"

To be Continued

* * *

**Hara-hara ada yang tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Ritsu?**

**Mungkin aku akan memberitahukannya dichapter 3 atau 4  
**

**Dan disini Takano jadi sangat mellow ditinggal Ritsu XD**

**Poor Takano *evil's laugh***

**Oh ya mungkin ff ini ff terakhir yang bakal aku update sampai bulan april kedepan.**

**UN. UN beserta kawan kawannya sedang menungguku (T_T)**

**Doakan aku ya semoga bisa melewatinya dengan hasil yang memuaskan X)**

**Akhir kata,**

**Mind to give me some review maybe? ;D**


	3. Never Let You Go

**Warning: Shonen-ai. Possible OOC, Typo, etc**

**Disclaimer : Nakamura Shungiku. Bila Sekaiichi Hatsukoi punyaku, habislah sudah Ritsu udah aku..aku rap— never mind *evil's smile***

**A/N : Chapter 3 Update! XD, oke yang namanya melawan godaan itu susah sekali rasanya. Seminggu penuh terisolasi dari yang namanya hiburan untuk mengahadapi UAS (jadi anak kelas 3 itu penuh perjuangan sekali T_T). Jadi akhirnya disela sela kesibukan menjelang Ujian Negara—oemji—aku tergoda untuk melanjutkan cerita ehe ehe, jadilah chapter ini.**

**Dan, aku merasa penulisan dichap ini ancur? (T_T) tapi semoga keancuran penulisanku dichapter ini tidak mengganggu kenyamanan kalian ya. Hope you like it reader X3**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Never Let You Go**

**By Annpui**

* * *

.

.

.

Informasi yang Takano dengar pagi hari ini bagaikan sebuah mimpi buruk semalam yang menjadi kenyataan. Baru saja ia menjejakan kakinya memasuki gedung perkantoran Marukawa Publising, informasi itu langsung menyeruak masuk kedalam telinga. Yokozawa orang pertama yang memberitaukan bahwa Ritsu keluar dari Marukawa Publishing dan kembali bergabung dengan Onodera Publising, dan sebagai tambahan Kisa mengatakan bahwa Ritsu kini menjabat sebagai Executive Managing Director.

Tidak cukup hanya sampai disitu. Executive Managing Director Marukawa Publishing Isaka Ryuuichiro diundang untuk hadir dalam acara pertunangan Ritsu dan Ann-chan.

Takano sama sekali tidak mengerti—atau mungkin tidak ingin mengerti—tidak ada satupun yang ia mengerti. Padahal baru semalam ia menerima permintaan untuk berpisah dari Ritsu, kemudian mendapati kamar apaterment disebelahnya telah kosong. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mengapa tiba tiba semua seperti ini? Sungguh pertunangan Ann-chan dan Ritsu? semua informasi yang Takano terima terlalu absurb untuk dipahaminya.

Ia ingin sekali menulikan telinganya dan menganggap bahwa informasi yang ia dengar bukanlah ditunjuka kepada Ritsu yang ia kenal, namun untuk Ritsu yang lain. Terserah Ritsu yang manapun asalkan bukan Onodera Ritsu.

"Takano apakah kamu bersedia ikut?"

Pertanyaan Isaka-san membawanya kembali kedalam kenyataan. Ia baru sadar kalau sekarang ia sedang berada dalam ruang meeting untuk membahas masalah percetakan. Takano melirik Yokozawa yang duduk disampingnya dengan pandangan— —tajam.

"Ya? Ah maaf Mr. Isaka bisakah anda ulangi?"

"Masamune!"

"Ah tidak apa apa Yokozawa. Begini, apakah kau bersedia ikut menghadiri acara pertunangan Onodera, Takano?"

Takano memandang Isaka-san dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"Yah... dari Marukawa Publishing harus mengirimkan tiga orang perwakilan. Dan kuputuskam aku, Yokozawa, dan kau Takano yang akan pergi. Dan sepertinya kupikir kau ingin bertemu dengan Onodera"

Takano tersenyum kecut. Tentu saja ia ingin bertemu dengan Ritsu, sangat ingin lebih tepatnya. Namun bertemu Ritsu diacara pertunangnya dengan orang lain—Ann-chan—bukanlah sesuatu yang diinginkannya "Ingin sekali sebenarnya. Tapi entahlah aku tidak yakin"

"Hadapilah Takano. Dan Tanyakan semua yang ingin kau ketahui darinya" Isaka-san menepuk pundak Takano seraya berjalan meninggalkan ruangan meeting bersama Yokozawa "Kita bertemu hari sabtu dihotel Teito jam 7 malam, bersiaplah"

"Baik"

* * *

Ritsu bagaikan orang asing.

Itulah kalimat pertama yang terlintas dalam benak Takano begitu ia bertatap muka langsung dengan Ritsu pada acara pertunangannya dengan Ann-chan. Ia melihat Ritsu tersenyum—Sebutlah senyum bisnis—kepada beberapa tamu undangannya, senyum yang jarang terlukis diwajah Ritsu.

Aula hotel yang begitu luas, terasa sesak ketika ia beserta Isaka-san dan Yokozawa menghampiri Ritsu yang sedang menggandeng Ann-chan. Apakah ia salah lihat? Mereka begitu mesra dihadapannya. Apakah Ritsu sengaja memanasinya? Membuatnya cemburu?

Ann-chan tersenyum begitu bahagia disamping Ritsu. dan menganggap seolah Takano yang sedang berdiri dihadapan mereka hanyalah seorang rekan kerja lama yang tidak memiliki hubungan mendalam apapun.

Kesal rasanya ketika eksistensinya tidak digubris sama sekali. Jengkel, ingin sekali Takano meneriakan gunungan pertanyaan yang ada dikepalanya kepada Ritsu yang sama sekali tidak mau menatap wajah Takano barang sedikitpun. Tapi terimakasih, ia masih punya akal sehat untuk mengontrol emosinya agar tidak mempermalukan diri sendiri didepan umum.

Takano memperhatikan ketika Ritsu meminta izin meninggalkan mereka bertiga, lalu berjalan naik keatas podium dengan tangan masih menggandeng tangan Ann-chan dan mengumumkan pertunangan mereka.

"Untuk semua hadirin disini, saya Onodera Ritsu mengucapkan terimakasih sebesar besarnya karena para hadirin sekalian berkenan meluangkan waktu untuk datang ke acara pertunangan kami. Suatu kebanggaan bagi kami, pertunangan yang suci ini disaksikan oleh para hadirin semua"

Sosok yang berdiri diatas podium, terasa begitu jauh tak terjangkau.

Ritsu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah dari dalam kantong jas putihnya. Sebuah cincin emas putih sederhana terpampang didalamnya. Ritsu meraih jemari Ann-chan, dan bersiap untuk menyematkannya.

Takano hanya bisa memandang nanar melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Ingin rasanya menganggap ini adalah klimaks mimpi buruk yang selalu menghantuinya, dan akan berakhir ketika mentari menjelang terbit. Tapi ketika Takano merasakan sakit akibat cubitan kecil dilengannya—yang ia lakukan sendiri untuk memastikan ini nyata atau tidak—ia yakin ini kenyataan yang pahit.

"Apakah Ann-chan bersedia menjadi Tunanganku?"

Ann-chan mengangguk pelan, wajahnya menunjukan wajah yang teramat bahagia kemudian meloncat kedalam pelukan Ritsu. Para tamu undangan memberikan tepuk tangan selamat kepada mereka berdua. Suasana riuh bahagia membahana diseluruh ruangan.

Sedangkan Takano masih diam terpaku memperhatikan. Tidak ingin mempercayai matanya.

Dengan langkah berat ia berjalan menjauh dari podium. Mengabaikan panggilan Yokozawa.

"Mau kemana Takano?"

Isaka-san menahan pergelangan tangan Takano yang mengepal.

"Hanya kekamar kecil Mr. Isaka, aku akan segera kembali"

Isaka-san melepaskan genggamannya dan membiarkan Takano menenangkan dirinya. Ia tahu pemandangan tadi cukup untuk membuat Takano hancur.

Takano membasuh wajahnya, berusaha mendinginkan kepalanya. Ia tidak boleh terbawa emosi, pasti ada suatu alasan mengapa Ritsu seperti itu.

Pantulan wajahnya didepan cermin memperlihatkan dengan jelas wajahnya yang sendu menerawang. Wajah Takano yang biasanya begitu cool dan berwibawa bagai lenyap tak bersisa. Takano menghela napas.

"Ritsu..."

Suara derit pintu, membuat Takano memalingkan wajahnya seketika menoleh kearah sumber suara. Nafasnya hampir tecekat melihat sosok berjas putih yang sedang berdiri diambang pintu dengan wajah yang sekaget dirinya.

"Ritsu?"

"A-ah...sepertinya aku harus menghampiri hadirin terlebih dahulu"

Belum sempat Ritsu memutar handle pintu, Takano segera menarik pergelangan tangganya dan dengan sigap mengunci pergerakan Ritsu.

"Takano-san! Lepaskan!"

"Tidak sampai, kau memberikan penjelasan kepadaku"

"Penjelasan apa?!"

"Semuanya"

"Bukankah sudah kujelaskan. Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi! Kini lepaskan aku!"

Ritsu berusaha mendorong badan Takano yang lebih besar darinya. Berusaha secepat mungkin lepas dari cengkraman Takano. Sayang sekali Takano tidak menggubris seruan Ritsu, ia malah menarik pinggang Ritsu, membenamkan wajahnya diantara leher dan bahu Ritsu, memeluknya erat.

"Takano-san!"

Semakin Ritsu memberontak semakin Takano mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia akan melakukan segala cara agar Ritsu berhenti memberontak dan memberinya penjelasan yang Takano inginkan.

Takano mengecup singkat leher jenjang Ritsu.

"Takano-san hent—"

"Apakah kau tau bagaimana perasaanku saat ini?"

"Apaa—"

"Perasaanku begitu bingung dan kacau kau tau"

"Takano-san! kubilang lepas—"

"Ritsu akan kulepaskan bila kau menjelaskan semuanya kepadaku"

"Lepaskan ak—"

Kini Takano benar benar memotong ucapan Ritsu dengan bibirnya. Ritsu semakin berusaha melepaskan diri. Mengeluarkan semua tenaga yang ia punya. Takano semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tidak mengizinkan Ritsu untuk menghentikannya.

Ketika merasa perlawan Ritsu melemah, Takano melepaskan ciuman mereka. Memandangi Ritsu yang terengah-engah dengan wajah bersemu merah dan bibir Ritsu yang tipis berkilat memerah. Takano menatap intens, tangannya masih menahan pergelangan Ritsu. Ritsu menunduk menatap keramik berpola mawar hitam.

"Bagaimana Ritsu, sekarang maukah kau berikan penjelasan padaku?"

"Jika itu yang kau inginkan"

Takano diam mendengarkan.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti"

"Kurasa aku memang tidak mengerti Ritsu"

Ritsu tediam sejenak, berusaha merangkai kata kata yang tidak akan menimbulkan persengitan diantara mereka.

"Aku harus menjaga Ann-chan"

"Untuk apa? Kau bukan siapa siapanya"

"Aku tunangannya"

"Kau bukan tunangannya"

Ritsu kembali terdiam, Takano benar benar naik pitam saat ini.

"Ya aku tunangannya"

"Hentikan Ritsu"

"Bila aku tidak ada sisinya, Ann-chan akan menangis"

"Apa urusannya denganmu, kau bukan ibunya maupun orangtuanya"

Hening menggantung cukup lama diantara mereka kali ini. Apa yang sebenarnya Ritsu rahasiakan dari Takano. Takano menangkap kilatan sendu pada mata Ritsu. kilatan yang serupa seperti pada matanya.

"Aku...kini...akan menjadi tunangan beserta orangtua Ann-chan"

Takano mencengkram pergelangan tangan Ritsu lebih erat. Ritsu meringih tertahan.

"Mengapa?!"

"Karena..."

"karena apa?"

"Karena orang tua Ann-chan telah meninggal dalam kecelakan mobil yang menimpa kami di Los Angeles 2 bulan lalu"

Cengkraman Takano mengendur perlahan, Takano terbelalak tidak percaya. Rasanya lutut yang menyangga tubuhnya begitu lemas tidak bertenaga. Kecelakaan menimpa Ritsu dan ia sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya.

"Tunggu? Kecelakan? Kecelakaan apa! Tidak ada pemberitaan seperti itu!"

"A-ayahku menyembunyikan pemberitahuan ini dari media massa agar Ann-chan tidak bertingkah histeris, karena mengingat orang tuanya telah meninggal. hanya kerabat dan orang terdekat yang mengetahui"

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang Ritsu?"

Ritsu menarik napas sejenak, mengangkat wajahnya yang berlinang air mata menatap Takano lekat lekat.

"Mengertilah Takano-san. Aku telah memutuskan sejak aku siuman dan mengetaui keadaan Ann-chan. Aku akan menghentikan segala hubungan yang berkaitan denganmu"

Takano menggeram marah. Bagaimana bisa Ritsu memutuskan semuanya secara sepihak. Tidakkah ia pikir Takano akan baik baik saja dengan keputusan sepihaknya. Ia juga marah pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa berbuat apa apa—dan tidak tau sama sekali—ketika kecelakaan menimpa Ritsu, dan membiarkan Ritsu menanggung semuanya sendiri. Takano memukul keras pintu dibelakang Ritsu. Ritsu memejamkan matanya terkejut, ia tidak menyangka Takano yang marah akan seseram ini.

Tanpa Ritsu sangka Takano kembali menariknya masuk kedalam pelukan Takano. Aroma maskulin Takano yang memabukan tercium jelas dalam jarak sedekat ini. Aroma yang sangat ia rindukan semenjak kepergiannya ke Los Angeles, namun tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mendekatinya.

Ia mencintai Takano. Tapi, ia juga menyayangi Ann-chan.

Berat rasanya harus memilih diantara mereka berdua. Namun ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan Ann-chan dan berbahagia bersama Takano. Ann-chan hanya memiliki Ritsu.

"Ritsu maafkan aku yang tidak bisa berada disisimu ketika kamu begitu membutuhkanku, maafkan aku membuatmu menanggung semuanya sendiri. Oleh karena itu aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi, aku akan selalu berada disisimu. walaupun kau menolak keberadaanku, aku tidak peduli."

Takano melepaskan pelukannya, membiarkan iris coklatnya menatap iris biru langit yang paling ia sukai. Tanganya menggenggam pundak Ritsu.

"Aku mencintaimu. Dan aku yakin kaupun demikian. Aku akan mengubah pendapatmu. Aku akan merebutmu kembali, tunggulah Ritsu. Because you know it's true my love to you and your love to me never change"

Senyum Takano Tulus sebelum meninggalkan Ritsu sendirian termenung dengan kata katanya.

To be Continued

* * *

**A/N: sebenernya waktu adegan waktu Takano nyerang Ritsu sedikit eksplisit kata-katanya tapi setelah inget rated ff ini T jadi disamarin X3. Dan hal yang paling membahagiakan untuk seorang penulis adalah mendapatkan tanggapan positif dari pembacanya, rasanya segala keluh, kesah, lelah terbayar #Plak, tapi kritik dan saran juga dengan senang hati XD. terimakasih untuk para reader yang telah mereview X)**

**Kiryuukaitou: Boleh boleh Takano buat Kiryuu, Ritsu buat aku XD. Mungkin dichapter mendatang aku bakal bikin Takano jadi cool, secool hati aku yang menginginkan dirinya kiiiiaww~ B-) #Plak. Duuh semangat! Kehidupan anak muda memang penuh rintangan, ayo kita berjuang bersama menghadapi ujian negara yang menjelimet ini. siaaap, makasih yaa untuk apresiasinya yang bikin hati berbunga bunga ini X3. Ga apa apa kok, cerewet itu seru XD**

**Sukikawai-chan: hihihihi siaaap nanti diperbanyak XD. Aaaa rasanya seneng dapet apresiasi bagus dari Sukikawai-chan X) amiiiiiin, terimakasih banyak :D (btw Try To Rember, Ritsu! lanjut dong XD)**

**MingMinnieMin: duuh senengnya ada anon review terimakasih MinnieMin X) semangat untuk UASnya :D. Semoga lanjutan ini sesuai dengan harapanmu yaa XD**

**Rikacchi: Ritsunya sedang bimbang~. Belum UN udah digeber nih semoga suka XD**

**Mira: Tentu saja boleh mira XD, untuk tau lebih lanjut terus ikuti perkembangan jalan cerita cinta segi...segi berapa ya...dan terimakasih XD**

**tsu-tan: aaaa makasih tsu-tan udah bilang chap1 sweet X). Duuh baiklah untuk chapter selanjutnya aku akan lebih teliti buat alurnya supaya ga bikin bingung ;D**

**Akhir kata,**

**Mind to give me some review maybe? ;D**


	4. This Time It's My Turn

**Warning: Shonen-ai. Possible OOC, Typo, etc**

**Disclaimer: Nakamura Shungiku. Bila Sekaiichi Hatsukoi punyaku, aku akan mendominasi Ritsu dan tidak boleh ada yang mendekatinya—biarpun Takano****—**wkwkwk*evil's laugh*

**A/N: Akhirnya... hiks Akhirnya chapter 4 beres (T_T) setelah melawan rasa malas dan ide yang tiba-tiba mandet menguap entah kemana, akhirnya sekali lagi chapter ini beres horee #abaikan.**

**Terimakasih kepada KiryuuKaitou dan Sukikawai-chan yang menjadi moodbooster aku untuk meneruskan fanfic ini~**

**KiryuuKaitou: maafkan aku... aku buat Takano teriksa dulu ya~ ****I'm ****happy to make ****Takano ****suffer ohohoho. Buat Rated M? mungkin nanti ada diakhir-akhir hihihi. Semoga chapter ini bisa menghibur Kiryuu yang sedang disibukan dengan berbagai ujian dan tugas XD semangat siswa pra-ujian! X)**

**Sukikawai-chan: hihihi maaf sepertinya aku sedang hobi menyiksa Takano XD. Ritsu nanti milih aku aja ya? #plak. Ini dia lanjutannya Suki, terimakasih** **atas suportnya bener bener bikin happy deh XD Begitu ngeliat review bertambah rasanya hati langsung mencelos saking senengnya X)  
**

**Happy reading,** **Hope you like it reader X3**

* * *

**Chapter 4:** **This Time ****It's My Turn**

**By Annpui**

* * *

/Bruno Mars-It Will Rain/

_If you ever leave me, baby_  
_Leave some morphine at my door_  
_'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication_  
_To realize what we used to have,_  
_We don't have it anymore._

* * *

Los Angeles, Sunday 8.32 am

Ritsu mengikat tali sepatu bootsnya membentuk simpul pita. Wajahnya secerah langit pagi ini, tanpa sadar Ritsu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

Ann-chan yang sedari tadi duduk disebelahnya terkekeh pelan. Betapa bahagianya ia melihat Ritsu berseri-seri seperti ini. Rasanya perjuangan merengek habis-habisan agar mereka dapat pergi piknik kepada orang tuanya tidak sia-sia.

Beberapa hari ini rasanya Ann-chan tidak tega melihat Ritsu yang selalu telihat kelelahan begitu ia sampai dirumah. Wajahnya kusut luarbiasa, kantong mata hitam tebal menggantung dibawah matanya. Rasanya mengerikan melihat wajah Ritsu yang biasanya tampak Adorable menjadi seperti itu.

Wajar bila mengingat Ritsu selalu pergi pagi dan pulang lewat tengah malam. Rasanya tidak akan ada manusia yang tahan akan ada manusia yang tahan akan rutinitas seperti itu.

Satu-satunya orang yang dapat membuat wajah Ritsu kembali cerah adalah Takano. Cukup sebuah telepon singkat tengah malam dapat mengembalikan energi Ritsu yang telah menguap entah kemana akibat segala aktivitasnya. Bahkan Ritsu rela menyempatkan waktu ditengah-tengah kesibukannya agar bisa berbica lebih lama dengan Takano.

Ritsu telalu menforsir dirinya sendiri.

"Nee... Ricchan wajahmu tampak manis jika sedang berseri-seri seperti ini"

"Hentikan Ann-chan, jangan berkata manis kepada seorang pria dewasa"

Ann-chan kembali terkekeh, tanpa perlu melihatpun Ann-chan tau kini Ritsu tengah merengut sebal, "Tapi sungguh Ricchan kau memang manis. Tapi tunggu—" Ann-chan memiringkan kepalanya menatap Ritsu yang memandang balik Ann-chan dengan tatapan heran, "—Memangnya Ricchan pria dewasa?"

Dan saat itu juga Ritsu memelototi Ann-chan dengan pandangan—aku ini pria dewasa! Apa perlu kubuktikan!—sambil merangulkan lengannya pada leher Ann-chan. Ann-chan yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak yang disusul oleh tawa keras oleh Ritsu.

Rasanya sudah lama sekali Ann-chan dan Ritsu tidak tertawa lepas bersama seperti ini. Mungkin semenjak Takano berada disisi Ritsu mereka jadi jarang berbagi tawa bersama—lebih tepatnya tidak pernah sama sekali—bisa kembali ke masa-masa seperti itu rasanya sungguh menyenangkan.

Ia ingat ketika mereka berdua masih duduk dibangku sekolah menengah pertama dulu. Setiap hari sabtu, hari kunjungan rutinnya ke kediaman Ritsu. Mereka berdua selalu menghabiskan waktu mengobrol diperkarangan belakang rumah yang dipenuhi oleh rimbunan mawar kuning. Dan yang menjadi objek pembicaraan mereka berdua selalu Takano.

"Hey Ann-chan, Saga-senpai itu keren sekali"

Atau,

"Ann-chan hari ini Saga-senpai membaca buku yang menarik loh, padahal biasanya ia selalu membaca buku yang rumit"

Lalu ini,

"Ann-chan aku memberanikan diri menyatakan perasanku pada Saga-senpai"

Ataupun,

"Ia menerimaku Ann—chan! Senangnya!"

Dan ini,

"Kau tau Ann-chan bibir Takano lembut sekali"

Masih tertanam jelas dibenaknya wajah Ritsu yang bersemu merah malu-malu sambil menyapukan jemarinya dibibir tipis miliknya itu, seperti berusah mencari jejak yang Takano tinggalkan.

Ia juga ingat dihari yang sama setelah Ritsu berkata seperti itu, ia terisak sendirian dikamarnya ketika semua penghuni rumah telah terlelap. Menyadari bahwa Ritsu telah menemukan kebahagiannya dan sayangnnya orang itu bukanlah dirinya.

Pernah terlintas dipikaran Ann-chan bahwa ia membenci Saga-senpai yang telah merebut Ritsu. padahal butuh waktu bertahun-tahun hingga ia bisa menjadi orang terdekat Ritsu. Sedangkan Takano hanya butuh waktu sekejap mata untuk mendapatkan seluruh hati Ritsu.

Namun mau bagaimanapun ia harus merelakan Ritsu. Ann-chan selalu merasa ia tidak boleh egois, ia tidak boleh berlaku jahat.

Biarlah asal bisa melihat wajah bahagia Ritsu saja itu sudah lebih dari cukup, meski jauh didalam lubuk hatinya ia masih menyukai Ritsu. Sampai detik inipun ia masih tetap menyukai Ritsu.

* * *

_There's no religion that could save me_  
_No matter how long my knees are on the floor_  
_So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'_  
_To keep you by my side_  
_To keep you from walkin' out the door._

* * *

On the way to Sunflower Field, Sunday 9.47 am

Ritsu duduk dibelakang kemudi bersama Ann-chan yang tengah tertidur. Matanya berbinar binar memandangi pemandangan yang terlihat dari balik kaca mobil.

Deretan rumah bergaya kuno, ditambah awan seputih kapas dan langit sebiru samudra. Hari yang cocok untuk berekreasi bersama keluarga.

Ritsu tersenyum memperhatikan Ann-chan yang terlelap disandaran pundaknya. Pasti tadi malam Ann-chan terlalu antusias menunggu hari ini sehingga ia tidak bisa tertidur.

"Duh Ann-chan ini bagaimana sih masa tertidur disaat seperti ini"

Ucap ayah Ann-chan yang langsung ditimpali oleh ibu Ann-chan.

"Padahal ia yang merengek pada kami agar bisa berpiknik hari ini"

Ritsu hanya terkekeh mendengarkan, ia tahu bahwa Ann-chan khawatir dengan dirinya yang begitu sibuk begitu tiba di Los Angeles. Ann-chan memang tidak pernah berubah selalu memperhatikan dirinya, dibandingkan diri Ann-chan sendiri.

Hari ini sepertinya akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan.

Ibu Ann-chan mengatakan bahwa ia sudah menyiapkan seloyang Pai Apple besar bersama sebotol madu manis, tidak ketinggalan jus jeruk serta _Grilled Cheese Sandwich_(1)_, Submarine sandwich_(2)_, _dan_ Peanut Butter with Jelly Sandwich_(3). Mendengarnya saja sudah cukup membuat air liur menetes. Rasanya ingin sesegera mungkin menyantapnya.

Belum lagi kegiatan yang akan mereka lakukan, ayah Ann-chan membawa layang-layang untuk mereka terbangkan nanti. Sungguh luar biasa.

Cepatlah sampai ditempat tujuan.

* * *

Tiba-tiba dari arah depan melaju sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Kejadian berlalu dengan begitu cepat, terdengar bunyi klakson yang memekakan telinga kemudian suara decitan rem mobil, teriakan, suara hempasan tubuh, bunyi memilukan dari benda keras yang saling bergesekan, lalu hening.

Terlihat sekejap warna langit yang berwarna merah darah dan selanjutnya gelap, tak terlihat apa apa.

* * *

_'Cause there'll be no sunlight_  
_If I lose you, baby_  
_There'll be no clear skies_  
_If I lose you, baby_  
_Just like the clouds_  
_My eyes will do the same, if you walk away_  
_Everyday it'll rain, rain, ra-a-a-ain_

* * *

Hospital, Wednesday 2.24 pm

Begitu membuka mata Ritsu mendapati langit-langit ruangan yang berwarna putih, serta bau obat yang begitu menyengat. Badannya terasa sakit sekali untuk digerakan, bahkan untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur saja mustahil rasanya.

_Apa yang telah terjadi? Kecelakaan?_

Ritsu ingat mobil yang mereka tumpangi dihantam oleh sebuah mobil pengangkut barang dengan keras.

_Ann-chan! Dimana Ann-chan?_

"Ricchan..."

Ritsu seketika menoleh kearah suara yang memanggilnya, hatinya mencelos mendapati Ann-chan sedang berdiri diambang pintu dengan tangan dan kakinya digips.

Ann-chan menghampiri Ritsu yang masih terbaring tidak berdaya, langkahnya tertatih meski telah ditopang oleh suster yang menemaninya. Matanya berlinang memandang Ritsu, bibirnya gemetar menahan isak tangis yang akan keluar sesegera mungkin. Ritsu tau Ann-chan hendak memberitahukannya sesuatu, namun tidak ada satupun yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Ann-chan menghambur memeluk Ritsu, tangisnya pecah. Ritsu yang belum bisa berpikir jernih hanya dapat mengusap kepala Ann-chan.

"Ri-richaan... Ricchan... syukurlah kau selamat... syukurlah. Terimakasih Ricchan terimakasih karena telah bertahan terimakasih. Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana jika aku harus kehilanganmu juga... hiks ayah dan ibu telah tiada Ricchan... mereka telah tiada—"

Otak Ritsu kosong seketika.

_Meninggal? Paman dan Bibi? Mustahil..._

Padahal masih jelas diingatannya senyuman mereka saat membicarakan keseruan yang akan mereka habiskan bersama. Dan kini Ann-chan berkata bahwa mereka telah tiada, yang berarti ia tidak dapat bertemu mereka lagi.

Air mata meleleh membasahi pipi Ritsu tanpa ia komando. Kejadian ini terlalu pahit untuk diterima olehnya dan Ann-chan. Andaikan waktu itu ia menolak ajakan Ann-chan, Andaikan ia tidak menampilkan wajah kelelahan yang dapat membuat Ann-chan khawatir maka kejadian seperti tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Semua salahnya.

"Ann-chan maafkan aku—"

Ann-chan terus terisak, ia terlalu kalut akan pikirannya. Tiga hari ia menunggu Ritsu dalam keadaan koma, ditambah ketika mengetahui bahwa orangtuanya sudah tidak memiliki harapan. Dunianya terasa meredup. Ann-chan tau mau ia berteriak sekencang, meraung-raung sekeras apapun orangtuanya tidak akan kebambali. Air matanya terasa sudah habis untuk menangisi keadaanya kini.

Tetapi air mata yang ini, air mata yang mengalir ketika Ricchan membuka matanya adalah air mata syukur karena Ritsu tidak pergi meninggalkannya.

"Ricchan... jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri kumohon Ricchan... aku tidak memiliki siapapun lagi kini kecuali dirimu Ricchan... hiks... jangan tinggalkan aku..."

Ritsu menangis dalam keterdiamannya. Ia harus menjaga Ann-chan. Selama ini ia terus yang menerima kebaikan hati Ann-chan, dan biarkan kali ini Ann-chan yang menerima semua yang telah ia berikan kepada Ritsu. kini gilirannya.

"Aku akan menjagamu Ann-chan"

_Maaf Takano-san._

To Be Continued

* * *

**A/N: Yak dichapter ini menceritakan kilas balik kecelakaan yang dialami Ritsu dan Ann-chan. Disini juga aku menyisipakan lagu Bruno Mars – It will rain buat nambahin feelnya. Apakah feelnya dapet? Atau kurang? Semoga dapet ya XD**

**Akhir kata, **

**Terimakasih sudah membaca. Mind to give me some review maybe? ;D**

* * *

Footnote:

Grilled Cheese Sandwich(1): Tiga roti tawar, mentega, keju, daging smoke, dipanggang.

Submarine sandwich(2): Roti dua lembar, daging ayam, saus pizza, dan sayuran.

Peanut Butter with Jelly Sandwich(3): Dua lembar roti gandum, selai kacang, selai buah.


	5. Pent-up Feelings

**Warning: Shonen-ai. Possible OOC, Typo(s), etc.**

**Disclaimer: Nakamura Shungiku. Bila Sekaiichi Hatsukoi punyaku, aku bakal ngebuat Ritsu menjadi Yandere bukan Tsundere wk *evil's laugh***

**A/N: Maaf..maaf sekali update Faraway ini lama sekali, aku sedikit mengalami WB *sobs* bener-bener bingung. Dan semoga chapter ini dapat membayar keterlambatan aku dalam mengupdate cerita *bungkuk-bungkuk**

**Oke langsung saja.**

**Happy reading, Hope you like it reader ;D**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Pent-up Feelings**

**By Annpui**

* * *

Segelas susu madu hangat, Ann-chan letakkan dimeja samping kasur Ritsu. Terdengaran dengkuran halus dari Ritsu yang tengah bergulung dengan selimut yang dijadikannya pengganti guling. Wajah tidur Ritsu yang bagaikan anak kecil begitu menggemaskan.

Ann-chan mengelus rambut coklat terang Ritsu. Lembut, halus terasa dijemarinya. Ann-chan menghela nafas.

Sebulan sudah berlalu semenjak hari pertunangannya dan Ritsu. Semenjak itu pula ada sesuatu yang berubah dari Ritsu. Tidak berubah secara signifikan, hanya saja ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari cara Ritsu tersenyum. Seperti dipaksakan namun berusaha ditutupinya.

Ann-chan sangat paham dengan perubahan itu. Terkadang perasaan bersalah kerap menghantuinya. Ritsu membunuh perasaannya sendiri untuk Ann-chan. Agar ia tidak merasa ditinggalkan sendiri, agar ia tidak merasa kesepian. Berkali–kali Ann-chan menepis perasaan bersalahnya, toh Ritsu yang berkata ia akan melindungi Ann-chan dan bukan ia sendiri yang memintanya.

"Ricchan..."

Ann-chan mendudukan dirinya disamping Ritsu, tangannya beralih mengelus pipi Ritsu yang tak kalah putih dengan pipinya sendiri, sangat perlahan seolah tidak ingin membangunkannya.

"Maafkan aku bila aku begitu menyusahkanmu Ricchan, maafkan aku"

Ucap Ann-chan lirih. Ia kemudian menunduk, menumpukan sebelah tangannya di sisi ranjang dan tangan satunya untuk memegang pipi Ritsu. Ia mengecup dahi Ritsu singkat, lalu menjatuhkan dirinya memeluk leher Ritsu.

"Biarkan aku seperti ini sekejap saja Ricchan..."

"Nghh..."

Ann-chan sedikit terperajat merasakan pergerakan dari Ritsu. Ia hendak melepaskan pelukannya, namun kepalanya justru ditekan oleh kedua lengan—tidak begitu kuat—yang membuat wajahnya terbenam dilekukan leher Ritsu.

"Ri-Ricchan"

Ann-chan kembali mencoba melepaskan dirinya, tapi semakin Ann-chan berusaha semakin rangkulan Ritsu mengerat. Ann-chan merasa wajahnya memanas, dan perutnya seperti menegang. Baginya ini adalah saat pertama kali Ritsu memeluknya begitu erat.

"Ricchan..."

"...No-san"

"Eh?"

Ann-chan yang baru saja mulai menikmati pelukan Ritsu, kini serasa baru saja ditampar.

"Takano-san"

Takano lagi. Ann-chan tersenyum kecut. Ritsu mengira yang sedang memeluknya adalah Takano, selalu Takano. Apakah tidak ada sedikitpun ruang dihati Ritsu untuknya. Sedikit saja, biarpun hanya secuil baginya tidak masalah.

"Ricchan...ini aku bukan Takano-san" Ann-chan menutup mulutnya, membungkam isakan yang dirasa mulai keluar "Sekali saja Ricchan lihat aku"

* * *

Ritsu terbangun dari mimpi indahnya. Mimpi terakhir kali ia bisa begitu dekat dengan Takano. Mimpi saat mereka memainkan sebuah lagu dengan kedua tangan mereka yang saling melengkapi. Dan entah kenapa Ritsu merasa badannya menghangat, serasa Takano baru saja memeluknya tadi saat ia tertidur. Walaupun Ritsu menyadari semua itu hanya sebatas fatamorgana belaka.

Ritsu memeluk dirinya sendiri, mencari sisa kehangatan yang baru saja dirasakannya dan mendesah pelan. Wajah Takano kerap datang disetiap mimpinya. Tidak tahu sudah berapa kalinya selama sebulan ini. Terasa seperti baru kemarin. Takano tersenyum lembut kearahnya, tetapi ketika ia membuka mata semuanya menghilang. Yang terlihat hanyalah langit-langit putih kamarnya.

_Ayolah Ritsu lupakan, lupakan semuanya._

Tiba-tiba hidung Ritsu mencium sesuatu yang manis. Ritsu melirik kearah meja, mendapati secangkir susu hangat tersaji disana. Seulas senyum terkembang diwajah Ritsu.

"Ann-chan?"

Ritsu mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala penjuru ruangan mencari sosok Ann-chan yang ia rasa baru saja menginjakkan kakinya diruangan ini.

Ritsu kembali mendesah, rasanya berat mendapatkan perhatian Ann-chan yang begitu tulus kepadanya yang mana ia tidak dapat membalasnya setulus Ann-chan.

Ritsu menghangatkan kedua telepak tangannya disekeliling cangkir putih yang menyembulkan aroma manis madu itu. Meyeruputnya pelan, menikmati _after taste _yang tertinggal dilidahnya. Ekor matanya menangkap bayangan hp yang tergeletak begitu saja dikasur. Jemarinya menekan beberapa tombol dan terpampanglah sebuah nomer beserta nama kontaknya.

**Takano Masamune**

**Mobile: 087823xxxxxx**

Jepol Ritsu rasanya begitu gatal ingin menekan tombol _call, _telinganya merasa rindu ingin mendengar suara bass Takano yang sering menggodanya dengan beribu teriakan yang kadang diselingi rayuan gombal.

Ritsu kadang kala merasa takut, kalau ternyata ia tidak bisa lagi bertemu dengan Takano, menjauh dari kehidupan orang yang begitu dikasihinya seumur hidup. Ritsu memandang keluar Jendela terlihat bintang bersinar redup tertutup awan diatas sana. Jika sedang seperti ini Ritsu jadi teringat ucapan Takano dulu.

_Ritsu jika kau rindu aku lihatlah bintang, karena akupun sedang menatap bintang diujung langit yang lain. Jadi terasa saling bertatapan bukan?_

Tanpa sadar Ritsu terkekeh mengingatnya. Oh ingatkan dia bagaimana dia menjawab gombalan Takano dengan cara mengejeknya, mengatakan bahwa Takano adalah om-om gombal.

"Takano-san apakah kini kau mellihat aku?"

* * *

Takano menutup layar hpnya, angin yang berhembus melalui jendela yang ia buka lebar-lebar terasa membelai wajahnya. Lagi-lagi ia urungkan niatnya untuk menelepon Ritsu. Setengah gugup, setengah takut Ritsu akan me-_reject _panggilannya.

Ia buka kembali layar Hpnya.

**Onodera Ritsu**

**Mobile: 087812xxxxxx**

Kemudian ditutupnya kembali.

"Ritsu"

Ia menghela nafas berat, tangannya memijit kepalanya yang terasa lelah. Teringat kejadian beberapa jam lalu dikantor. Yokozawa membentaknya habis-habisan, berkata bahwa Takano adalah orang paling idiot sedunia, menyia-nyiakan waktunya untuk menunggu Ritsu yang entah akan kembali atau tidak. Bahkan tidak segan-segan Yokozawa mencengkram kerah Takano membuat wajahnya bertatap muka langsung dengan wajah Yokozawa yang bagaikan gunung berapi siap meledak.

"_mengapa harus selalu Onodera! Tidakkah kau melihat ada orang yang lebih peduli padamu dibandingkan dia!"_

Yokozawa selalu membuat Takano terbuai dengan kebaikan hatinya. Membuatnya nyaris mengulang kesalahan yang sama dimasa lalu. Takano tidak bodoh, ia menyadari perasaan Yokozawa yang begitu besar kepadanya. Mana ada orang yang rela dijadikan pelampiasan bukan?

Pelik sungguh perasaan cinta itu. Dimana ketika dirinya bahagia maka ada seseorang yang merasa terluka.

Takano mengambil sebuah bingkai foto yang tergantung tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, terlihat disitu Takano yang sedang merangkul Ritsu dengan paksa dari belakang ketika mereka berlibur berdua ke Kyoto. Teringat disaat ia ingin tidur satu kasur dengan Ritsu yang langsung ditolak mentah-mentah, dan membuatnya harus tidur disofa semalaman. Juga ketika mereka berendam dimana Ritsu menjaga jarak aman dari Takano yang menatapnya bagaikan mangsa.

Takano terkekeh, "Andaikan waktu bisa terhenti disaat-saat seperti itu"

Takano berjalan kearah balkon tangannya masing menggemgam bingkai fotonya bersama ritsu, ia mendongakkan wajahnya mentap langit malam.

"Ritsu, apa kau sedang melihatku?"

* * *

Yokozawa merebahkan badannya diatas kasur, hatinya terus menggerutu sedari tadi. Takano begitu tolol dan bodoh menurutnya, bukan secara otaknya tapi secara hatinya mungkin. Ayolah mana ada orang yang masih mencintai seseorang yang telah meninggalkannya selama 10 tahun dan kini sudah bertunangan dengan seseorang.

Kadang Yokozawa selalu bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Apakah bila ia yang bertemu Takano duluan, maka Takano akan menyukainya sebagaimana Takano menyukai Ritsu?

Oke sekali lagi Takano itu memang bodoh, sama bodohnya sepertinya yang mencintai orang yang mencintai orang lain meski tau orang itu tidak akan pernah berpaling kepadanya.

Katakanlah mereka sesama orang bodoh.

Jika boleh jahat, ia terkadang ingin melenyapkan Ritsu yang mengganggu ketentraman hidupnya dengan Takano. Ia merasa penyebab Takano menderita adalah Ritsu. Coba bayangkan bila tak ada Ritsu Takano tidak akan menderita bukan?

Ya itu hanya pikirannya kalau ia boleh berbuat jahat. Bukan benar-benar ia ingin melenyapkan Ritsu.

Yokozawa meronggoh lacinya, secarik foto yang memuat dua gambar pria sedang saling merangkul bahu dibawah bunga sakura terpotret disana. Yokozawa mendekapnya, bersamaan dengan matanya yang mulai terasa berat kemudian terlelap menuju alam mimpi yang diidamkan.

To Be Continued

* * *

**A/N: ****Sampai sekarang aku masih bingung sama nama asli Ann-chan, apakah ada yang tau? terus di Chapter apakah Yokozawanya sangat OOC? XD**. Kemudian berjuta-juta kata terimakasih aku ucapkan kepada reader, tanpa kalian apalah arti ceritaku ini~.  


**Sukikawai-chan: Iyanih Ann-chan suka mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan! Jadinya kan Ritsu harus ninggalin Takano huh! *jutekin Ann-chan. Terimakasih banyak ya Suki-san udah membaca dan mereview dengan sangat cepat (sungguh cepat banget suki-san), hati selalu berbunga bunga ketika melihat review dari Suki-san XD semoga Chapter ini semakin suka ya ;D**

**KiryuuKaitou: Ritsu orangnya ga tegaan sih jadi aja bikin banyak orang tersakiti X( *loh, waw terimakasih Kiryuu, review dari Kiryuu memotivasi aku buat bikin ceritanya jadi lebih baik lagi XD. Semoga suka dengan Chapter ini *wink***

**Mira: Maafkan aku bikin Mira jadi nyesek hehehe, ini chapter 5nya maaf lama ya semoga Mira suka ;D**

**Rikacchi: Aku senang membuat uke menderita OHOHOHO, tapi gini-gini aku pro-uke loh XD**

**tsu-tan: Duuh, makasih tsu-tan sudah bersedia membaca ;D**

**Ch3rry Chibi: Hontouni honto arrigato Ch3rry-chan XD iya nih alurnya kecepetan hehehe *nutupmuka*. Wah kita teman senasib seperjuangan OwO/ semoga hasil UN-nya memuaskan ya nanti, jadi deg-degan nih nunggu hasilnya *curcol*, ini dia lanjutannya semoga makin makin suka yaa ;D**

**yuyuyuuko: *uhuk* sakau karena Ritsu yang begitu menggemaskan=)))) *uhuk***

**Akhir kata, **

**Terimakasih sudah membaca. Mind to give me some review maybe? ;D**


End file.
